


Marry Me

by AlexisDawn



Category: The Inspectors - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Marriage Proposal, Romance, The Inspectors, The Inspectors (TV Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDawn/pseuds/AlexisDawn
Summary: “Amanda, what if it wasn’t fake?" Light-hearted drabble from one of the many times they went undercover. From the hit CBS TV show "The Inspectors"
Relationships: Mitch Ohlmeyer/Amanda Wainwright
Kudos: 1





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the show or the characters. If I did the show would have never ended.
> 
> Notes: I was missing the show so I went to re-watch clips on YouTube. I always shipped Amanda and Mitch so I had to write something for it. There will be spoilers for different episodes, but as the show is not available to stream anymore, I am unsure which episodes they are exactly.
> 
> I started this out with a scene from the show but then put my own spin on it.

**“Happy is the man who finds a true friend,  
And far happier is he who finds that true friend in his wife.”  
\- Franz Schubert**

“Chicken or steak at the rehearsal dinner?” Mitch asked as he walked next to Amanda, gearing up for their next undercover mission.

“Fish, keep it classy!”

“You’re assuming everyone’s going to eat fish.”

“Mitch, there is no everyone,” Amanda explained with a sad smile as she started thinking about what it would be like to have another wedding. A wedding with him, Preston her son, and all their close friends.

“Not if you serve fish.”

They walked into Amanda’s office, where she took her seat, Mitch sitting across the desk from her.

“Speaking of family, I have some bad news.”

“What?”

“My fake uncle is allergic to the fake seafood we ordered.”

“We’ll tell it to the fake wedding planner,” Amanda said as she smiled at his silliness.

Smiling at her, he looked at her face, seeing her beauty, part of what made him fall in love with her. Mitch adjusted his tie, tilted his head, and sat up straighter in the chair, preparing himself for what he was about to do.

“Amanda, what if it wasn’t fake?

“What do you mean?”

Mitch got up and walked around to her side of the desk as Amanda watched him, and turned her chair to face him.

“What I mean is this,” Mitch said as he dropped to one knee in front of her and pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket.

“Amanda Wainwright, would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?”

“Yes!” She screamed as he stood up and slide the ring on her finger. She put her arms around Mitch and kissed him, just as she heard clapping coming from the doorway.

They released from the hug and turned toward the doorway, seeing Georgia, Noah, Preston, and Veronica all clapping.

“Congratulations Mrs. Wainwright!” Both Veronica and Noah said, as they quickly hugged them.

Then Georgia came over and hugged both of them, whispering in Amanda’s ear, “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you Mrs. Ohlmeyer!” as she squeezed her arm, smirking at her as she moved to stand with the others as Preston wheeled his chair forward.

“I’m so happy for you mom,” Preston said as she leaned down to hug him.

Looking at Mitch he simply says “Hi Dad” as he sees tears gathering in Mitch’s eyes. Mitch leans down and hugs Preston and says “Hi son.”

As they release from their hug, Georgia looks around the room with a smile.

“Alright, we are going out to celebrate this,” She said as she ushered Preston, Veronica, and Noah out the door.

Amanda grabbed her bag with one hand and held Mitch’s hand with the other.

“Amanda?”

“Yeah?”

“My uncle really is allergic to seafood.”

Amanda rolled her eyes and kissed him, looked into his eyes, and said “Fine, chicken it is,” as they walked out the door to catch up with the others.


End file.
